


Flux Time Fixed

by Loremaiden



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Community: watsons_woes, Dialogue-Only, Fourth Doctor Era, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time still finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux Time Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #19 (Great Minds Think Alike) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written in a rush.
> 
> Great Minds Think Alike: So many of you provided wonderful prompts along the lines of "AU", it would be criminal not to let you choose from among the myriad visions. Pick one or more of the following and have fun!
> 
> I chose Mirror-verse AU or crossover: Take a page from Star Trek and give us the mirror-verse version of both John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, or either of them in an unexpected crossover.

_“Harry Sullivan is an imbecile!”_

“I say Doctor, there’s no need for that!”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

“I just asked someone the year!”

“Of all the people you could have asked, you had to choose Michael Stamford…!”

“I would have asked _you_ if you’d listen to me! Is--er, was--um, _will_ he be important or something?”

“Your stupid distracting question has just prevented him from running into an old friend and consequently prevented one of the greatest crime-solving and literary partnerships in this galaxy!”

“...Oh my word, this is the Criterion Bar in 1881! _A Study in Scarlet!_ What have I done?!”

*****

“...Who is this Harry Sullivan that madman is yelling about?”

“An imbecile, apparently--by Jove, it’s Stamford!”

“...Watson!”


End file.
